fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th (2009)
Friday the 13th is the recreation of the original 1980 movie. Plot On June 13, 1980, at a summer camp named Camp Crystal Lake, a young counselor (Stephanie Rhodes) runs through the woods on a stormy night. She reaches the lakeshore, where she is confronted by her pursuer, Pamela Voorhees (Nana Visitor), a woman taking revenge for the death of her son Jason that drowned years before. But the counselor manages to decapitate the mad woman with a machete and runs away into the woods. But a young Jason Voorhees (Caleb Guss), who apparently didn't drown, witnesses his mother's death. He comes out of hiding, picks up his mother's head and the machete and walks into the night. 30 years have passed and Camp Crystal Lake has been boarded up and closed. A group of five teenage vacationers are hiking through the woods after a plot of marijuana planted in the region. The teens incude geeky Wade (Jonathan Sadowski), the one navigating the group to the weed, cocky Richie (Ben Feldman), his sexy girlfriend Amanda (America Olivo), and another couple Mike (Nick Mennell) and Whitney (Amanda Righetti). The teens decide to set up camp in a clearing. Night falls and the five campers sit around the campfire and Wade tells his friends about the story of Jason Voorhees. Of course, his friends blow it off and go their separate ways. Mike and Whitney go for a walk, Amanda and Richie have sex in the tent, and Wade ventures into the surrounding woods to use the bathroom. And looking down, he discovers he is standing right in the plot of marijuana. But his excitement is soon over when an adult Jason Voorhees wearing a burlap sack over his disfigured face (Derek Mears) appears and murders Wade-slashing his face with a machete. Mike and Whitney come upon the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. They explore one of the cabins and find a locket-with a picture of Jason's deceased mother when she was younger inside it. Mike comments on how much Whitney resembles Mrs. Voorhees and meanwhile, Richie and Amanda are interrupted during sex by noises. Richie investigates, and discovers Wade's mutilated corpse. Richie tries to run back to Amanda, but his leg is caught in a bear trap. Jason then breaks into the tent and drags Amanda out (still in her sleeping bag) and hangs her over the campfire, her sleeping bag becoming an oven, and she is burned alive as Richie watches in horror. Mike and Whitney find Jason's mother's decapitated head inside a rotted wall. And suddenly, Jason (who has snuck underground) begins stabbing through the floor with his machete. Jason has built an underground tunnel system branching all around the woods. He wounds Mike several times, and then Jason grabs Mike and pulls him underground and kills him, as Whitney screams helplessly. She flees from the grounds and races back to the campgrounds. She discovers the carnage that has taken place. Whitney tries to free Richie from the bear trap, but Jason pops up and buries a machete in his skull, killing Richie. And then instead of killing Whitney, he kidnaps her because she looks like his dead mother at a young age. A few weeks later, a group of party-anxious teenagers are heading to a house on the lake for a great time. The teenagers include preppy Trent (Travis Van Winkle) an obnoxious and self-centered jerk who owns the lake house, his kind and brunette girlfriend Jenna (Danielle Panabaker), a wild blond chick Bree(Julianna Guill), jokester and sex-craved Chewie (Aaron Yoo), his best bud Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta), Nolan (Ryan Hansen) and Chelsea (Willa Ford). They stop at a gas station where they have a run-in with a man named Clay Miller(Jared Padalecki) who is looking for his sister Whitney (the girl from the beginning that was kidnapped by Jason) who has been missing for several weeks. Trent is rude to Clay and has no interest in him or his sister, but Jenna takes a liking to him and apologizes for her boyfriend. And then after buying some beers and other stuff, the teenagers take off for the lake house. Clay continues his search for his sister, stopping at a barn where a man named Donnie lives. Donnie offers Clay weed, but Clay refuses, and realizing Donnie is not going to help him, he leaves. Trent, Jenna, Bree, Chewie, Lawrence, Nolan and Chelsea arrive at the huge, fancy lake house adorned with animal trophys and stuffings and skins. Soon after, Clay arrives at the lakehouse, unaware these are the same teenagers he met at the gas station. He asks once again about his sister, and Trent again is rude to him. But Jenna is nicer than ever, and sneaks off with Clay to help him look for his sister. Meanwhile, Jason kills the weed-selling man Donnie that Clay met earlier, and takes a hockey mask from the barn, replacing the burlap sack. Back at the teenager's house, they all get down to the obvious-drinking, smoking and dancing around. Nolan and Chelsea take the boat on the lake and Chelsea waterskiis. She wipes out, and as Nolan turns the boat around, Jason shoots an arrow into Nolan's head from the shore. The boat then rams Chelsea, giving her a head wound and then she spots Jason standing on the shore. She manages to elude him and she hides under the dock. But Jason is too smart he stabs the machete through the dock and into Chelsea's head, killing her. Clay and Jenna come upon the deserted Camp Crystal Lake where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into his secret chamber of tunnels. It is revealed that Whitney is chained up inside the tunnels being held hostage by Jason. Clay and Jenna hide from Jason and manage to avoid him. And when Jason leaves, Clay and Jenna run back to the house to warn the others. Back at the lakehouse, Chewie breaks a chair and Trent urges him to go to the shed and get some tools. Trent and Bree then retreat upstairs and engage in wild sex. Chewie makes it to the tool shed, but only finds Jason who kills Chewie a gruesome screwdriver to the throat. Whitney manages to escape-thanks to Clay's dropped backpack-and she runs into the woods, and she reaches the lakehouse, and as she beats on one of the bedroom windows, Jason grabs her and takes her back to the tunnel and chains her up again. Clay and Jenna arrive at the lakehouse and warn everybody, and Trent is pissed-accusing Jenna of fooling around with Clay in the woods-when he was screwing Bree upstairs. Jenna and Clay calm Trent down and call the police, as Jason cuts the power. Lawrence goes out to the shed and finds Chewie dead. Jason appears but Lawrence manages to put up a good fight-but as is fleeing Jason throws an Axe into his back. For a minute, Jason uses Lawrence's screams to lure the kids outside-and when that fails-Jason finishes Lawrence off. Trent gets a gun and Jason gains entry to the house. He kills Bree and then murders an arriving officer-Bree is impaled on a deer antler and the officer is stabbed in the eye with a firepoker. Trent, Jenna and Clay find Bree's corpse and flee the house. Trent makes it to the highway and flags down a passing motorist. But before Trent can hitch the lift, Jason appears, gores him with a machete and impales him on a set of spikes on the back of the truck. Jenna and Clay run to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake where they hear Whitney's scream from underground. They find an entrance to Jason's secret tunnel and discover Whitney and free her. Whitney and Clay escape through a trapdoor but Jenna is stabbed and killed before she can escape too. Clay and Whitney hide inside an overturned school bus. Whitney hides, and Clay climbs up onto the roof of the bus to look for Jason, but Jason finds him first and beats him severely. Jason then finds Whitney, but she gets free and revives Clay. They flee and stumble upon Donnie's barn. They enter and Whitney hides, as Clay fights Jason. Whitney momentarily distracts Jason, pretending to be his mother. This buys Clay some time, and he manages to bury a bear trap into Jason's shoulder. Clay then wraps one end of a chain around his neck, and Whitney grabs the other end into the woodchipper, and Jason begisn to rise up to the rafter that the chain is swung over, hanging Jason. But the chain breaks and Jason is set free, however the chain pulls Jason into the woodchipper, and Whitney stabs Jason in the chest with his machete. The next morning Clay and Whitney toss Jason's body into the lake. After a few moments of silence, Jason crashes up through the dock and grabs Whitney. Cast * Derek Mears - Jason Voorhees * Jared Padalecki - Clay Miller * Danielle Panabaker - Jenna * Amanda Righetti - Whitney Miller * Travis Van Winkle - Trent Sutton * Aaron Yoo - Chewie * Jonathan Sadowski - Wade * Julianna Guill - Bree * Ben Feldman - Richie * Arlen Escarpeta - Lawrence * Ryan Hansen - Nolan * Willa Ford - Chelsea * Nick Mennell - Mike * America Olivo - Amanda * Kyle Davis - Donnie * Richard Burgi - Officer Bracke * Chris Coppola - Gas Station Attendant * Rosemary Knower - Old Lady * Bob King - Mr. Garikes * Nana Visitor - Pamela Voorhees * Stephanie Rhodes - Camp Counselor * Caleb Guss - Young Jason Voorhees * Travis Davis - Officer Lund * Kathleen Garrett - Pamela Voorhees Sequel The producers of this film, Brad Fueller and Andrew Form, very much enjoyed working on this film and have announced a sequel is in production, with ''Freddy vs. Jason''writers Mark Swift and Damian Shannon writing the plot. As of 2010, the sequel has been on hold, with Brad Fuller stating "it is dead- not happening" on his Twitter account and as of 2011, a script has been completed and awaiting a greenlit for prouduction from New Line. ja:13日の金曜日 (2009年の映画) Category:Films